mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DarkJaguar124
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Sareena page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CavalierTunes (Talk) 01:21, November 24, 2010 Mortal Kombat 9 characters Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Raiden, Liu Kang, Kitana, Quan Chi, Sonya, Reptile, Mileena, Johnny Cage, Sindel, Kung Lao, Jax, Cyrax, Shang Tsung, Kano, Nightwolf, Sektor, Baraka, Noob Saibot, Ermac, Smoke, Stryker, Sheeva, Kabal, and Jade should be the 26 characters to be in Mortal Kombat 9. Shinnok, Fujin, Tanya, Reiko, Li Mei, Kai, Sareena, Kenshi, Havik, Rain, Nitara, Hotaru, Frost, Dairou, Kira, and Klassic Costumes and Klassic Fatalities should be DLC. Finally, the god of war character Kratos, fake/rumored red female ninja from Mortal Kombat II Skarlet, and the cyborg and Cyber Sub-Zero should also be played as hidden characters.This is my Mortal Kombat 9 characters opinion. Ddill 03:44, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Don't Forget to Vote Hey, Ddill, this is just a reminder, that voting is currently going on for the Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest. And, since you participated with a great entry, I thought I'd give you a heads up. You can vote here whenever you're ready (but voting does end tomorrow). 00:42, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : My mistake, voting ends next week (the 11th). Sorry about that. 03:05, February 4, 2011 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS! Ckameleon won the "Most Potential"-Award in the Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest! All prizes will be awarded over the next week (making them is rather difficult and time-consuming). But, rest assured – all winners will receive their prizes as soon as I can make them! Congratulations again! 01:43, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank You.Ddill 16:20, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Allies and Enemies Let's try to be a little more selective about who is listed in a character's allies and enemies section, okay. Just because two people are both good guys, doesn't mean they're allies. Just because two people are both bad guys, doesn't mean they're allies. Just because two people have the same enemies doesn't mean their allies. And so on. Think of this, whenever updating those lists: #Is the character who's list your updating and his or her ally ever in the same game (discounting Mortal Kombat: Armageddon)? #Did their plot lines intersect? #Were they both on the same side when they were in the same game? #Is there reasonable evidence to suggest they've met (and, "they're both good guys" is not reasonable evidence)? And the same thing goes for listing enemies. Please, just try to be a little more selective, thanks. 19:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Video Link I posted it in the summary of the edit: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4Lb3ZT1Zpk Azeruth 03:59, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Difference I think this is the video you are thinking of: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CEKOMgo_xOo, honestly, I don't think it's that big of a deal. I think I hear a "wh" sound for will in it, but it's really not important. I still think it's "You'll" but again, not important. Azeruth 04:17, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Let me rephrase it then: I really don't care what it is. Put it as "will" and I won't undo it because I don't care that much. It's not a big deal. Azeruth 04:24, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Sareena Ddill, what happened? You have the same opinion of mine about Sareena being Good (even you wrote this on February 27th: "You are really intelligent. You made a good point on Talk:Sareena page. I agree with you when you commented on the talk page. You're really smarter than me because I put negative applies about her. I think you solved our problem. All we need to do is CavalierTunes, CrashBash, Smoke, and others to read it and it's solved.") Dragon NJMB 03:38, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. OK. Ddill 03:42, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Lol, shortly after I posted I realized that, sorry for the misunderstanding. --Byakuya600 02:23, April 17, 2011 (UTC) It's alright. Ddill 02:24, April 17, 2011 (UTC) OK, we get it.... You're pleased you got Sareena to be listed as a "good" character, great....now please stop adding her to everybody's "Allies" list, when she never even met any of the people you're listing. CrashBash 20:29, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Kreate - a - Kombatant Hello I started the new Kreate - a - Kombatant contest and I thought you would like to know. You can read all the rules in here. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 01:17, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Image Delete Which image? I believe only admins are capable of deleting images. --Azeruth 02:43, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Should be gone. --Azeruth 03:13, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Tabs Hello Ddill I was the one who came up with the idea for the tabs and the revision of allies and enemies, since they officially sucked. People just went like Armageddon and put enemies that cvharacters never knew. So I said that we should keep the allies and enemies according to the bios, since they are official and not speculation. A wiki is supposed to have only official info and no speculation from the editors. Regarding some overview pages that stil have their allies and enemies, they will be corrected soon, I'm doing a review on all character pages but there are 60 main characters, so as you might guess it's a tough job to revew all of them, so I'm still reviewing Johnny Cage (wich is a pain in the ass). If you have any more questions regarding this topic please let me know. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 11:36, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Adding those allies and enemies like you suggested would be speculation, to many what if? I'm heading to be right now so I'm won't go on and on about this. For now stick to the bio kards and then I'mm open a discussion about adding more allies and enemies, but after all pages grammar and tabs are reviewed ok? I'm glad you like my ideas, I've been trying hard to improve this wiki. The best sources for allies and enemies are bio kards and stuff that happens during Konquest mode. Fighting a person does not mean that he is my enemy. I fought my best friend once or twice and he's my best friend. And being on the same side doesn't mean they are allies either. Just look at Goro and Moloch. Allies are people you truly trust and enemies people you really hate. I'll open a discussion soon. Just be a little pacient ok? Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 23:55, June 12, 2011 (UTC)